Love that lasts forever
by Cait xox
Summary: Home and Away Brax and Ricky love story. Focuses on their relationship, family life, marriage and kids. Involves Pov's from the characters . Ricky isn't as tough as nails there is a lot more vulnerability present from her character, the storylines are not the same as the show Please Read and Review! xx :)
1. I love you

Brax's POV

''I was thinking we could do something fun today, baby, you know just me and you''

''Oooh, were you now, as long as it doesn't require leaving the house, said Rickie grinning mischievously as she wrapped her arms tightly around my waist.

''You missy are so dirty, I was actually thinking of something, a bit more wholesome than that''

Both of us grinned cheekily still remained in each other's embrace

It was pretty hard to believe that this woman was finally mine, she was the one I wanted to marry, the woman I wanted as the mother of my children and the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Rick and I had been dating for awhile now and I wanted us to do something special that wasn't having sex. Don't get me wrong sex with her is absolutely amazing but now our relationship is more than just spending every minute trying to get in each other's pants. I never thought I would fall inlove with someone as much as I did with Charlie, but she was gone and it just felt so right being with Ricky, I was falling for her big time

''Let's have a romantic picnic together''

''Your an ideas man Braxton we can get Leah to make us up a fancy hamper that they do at the diner'' She said happily, removing her arms from around my waist

''And where might you be going sexy?''

''To get ready for my hot date with my oh so incredibly handsome boyfriend, she grinned seductively before leaving my house''

WOW, I definitely made a right decision in my messed up life Rickie was incredible and it was at that moment I vowed that nothing would ever get in the way of our relationship.

''Bye Babe'' but she had already left so I got no reply.

Rickie's POV

Brax was so cute, this picnic was going to be perfect, just the two of us. I was falling in love with Brax more and more each day. How could I not when Brax was being such the romantic, it was only left to my imagination what the two of us would get up to later today. I quickly made my detour to the diner before hurrying off to get ready. Shortly after I received a text message, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face when Brax's name appeared on the screen.

Oi you, don't spend too much time getting ready

You look hot in whatever you wear, just come as your beautiful self

Be over at yours in ½ an hour to pick you up

Love Ya Babe xxxxx

I quickly replied back with

Thanks Baby, A girl still wants to make a good impression, going out in public 3

Can't wait to see you

Love you too xoxoxox

I wasn't expecting another reply so I left my phone on the kitchen table and hurried off to continue getting ready. I had just done my hair and make- up and was about to put on my dress when the phone rang. ''Of all times, it had to ring now, didn't it, I sighed heavily before answering

Hello Erica Sharpe speaking

Well...Hello there Erica Sharpe speaking

I instantly recognised the voice as Brax's

Hey sexy, why didn't you ring my mobile?

Because I knew you would answer it

Darryl, what the hell is that supposed to mean

Umm nothing, I just wanted to tell you, Im almost at yours

What the fuck brax, you didn't need to tell me that

Well I wanted an excuse to hear my beautiful girlfriend's voice

Brax, not now I don't even have my dress on

That's alright won't be on you for very long

Excuse me Darryl but I have to go love you

Love you too sexy

Well Guys I was super nervous about writing a story, so Read and Review, Yay or Nay and is it worth continuing x Thankyou so much


	2. Picnic Time

Rickie's Pov

Shit, I had just gotten off the phone to Brax who was already on his way here. I quickly curled my hair so it was in wavy tousles and settled for a peach strapless dress and my creamy stilletos. I hurriedly reapplied some foundation and mascara before going to get my clutch bag. I had just made my way into my bedroom when the doorbell rang. I knew straight away that it would be Brax. I happily skipped over to the door

''Hey you'' I said chirpily

''Shit Babe''

''What, what is it, do I have something on my face, don't you like my outfit? '' I was starting to panic'

''No, god no, You look fucking Hot, I just want to slam you up against the wall and fuck the life out of you''

''Darryl'' I was now blushing, my cheeks instantly turning the colour of a tomato

''It's your fault for being so sexy Rick'' He said with his mischievous grin

''Brax, come on, can we leave to go on our picnic now?''

''Yes of course babe, just one question , can that dress come off you as soon as we get to our location''

''No Braxton, it's a public place''

''I couldn't care less, you and your naked body is too Freaking hot to refuse'' He said walking over to me and claiming my lips. I could feel the kiss escalating

''Brax we will never get to our picnic'' I said regrettably pulling away

''Fine, let's go'' He said taking his hand in mine

_Picnic Time_

Rickie's POV

''Oh my god, Brax, this place is absolutely gorgeous''

''Glad you like it beautiful, he said grabbing my hand and entwining it with his

We walked happily down the path till we got to the perfect place to sit

Brax laid out the picnic rug and we started pulling out all the food from the hamper

''mmm, whipped cream and chocolate dipping sauce that will come in handy'' he said cheekily, winking seductively at me

''Yum, Leah puts on the best foods for romantic picnics''

I smiled at Brax whispering in his ear ''You know buddy, I can put that whipped cream to good use

He smiled back whispering'' Well pal, I can put that chocolate dipping sauce to even better use before running his tongue delicately along my bottom lip, pressing his lips roughly against mine our tongues fighting for dominance our kiss was becoming much more passionate as Brax slowly started to crawl on top of me. ''You do realise the rest of our lunch will go cold'' Instead of responding he started undoing the zip on my dress and was just about to bring his lips back down to mine when I felt someone tap my shoulder. Brax quickly got off me and the both of us sat up startled

Rickie's POV

''Oi, Lady, you get off my daddy''

''Excuse me, I asked shocked and confused at this little kid looking at me

''You heard me, what your doing is my mummy's job'' I felt physically sick, I glanced over at Brax and then back to this kid standing before me, that I had never seen in my life''

''My mum and Dad were going to get married, they were happy before you ruined it, Mum's sad because of you! She said pointing her finger directly at me. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT

I was about to say something when a women came over and clutched the little girl's hand ''Liv, Where have you been baby, I was worried sick''.

I watched the gazes between this woman and Brax before I decided I'd had enough, I'd been hurt enough in my life time. I took the picnic hamper and my bag before hurriedly leaving the picnic spot.

''Rick, babe, I can explain''

''Brax I don't want to hear it, I just want to go home''

''Please Rick''

''Can you just take me home''

Brax nodded his head sadly before shouting at the woman and her child; '' Thanks alot Rachel, You sure know how to stuff my life up, nothing's changed. Oh, and as for you Olivia, I am not your Dad!

This didn't stop the tears from falling, it only brought on more

Brax's POV

I couldn't believe that after everything that has happened Rachel had the nerve to come back and stuff up my life even more than she already had. I wasn't sure what this would mean for Rickie and I but I was going to do everything that I could to have her back on my side.

''Babe, talk to me'', I said reaching for her hand continuing the silent journey home

''Brax, don't call me that, I have nothing left to say to you, she said emotionlessly pulling her hand out of my reach completely

''Rick, You didn't even give me a chance to explain''

''I shouldn't have to Brax, she shouted, We are in a relationship, we are supposed to tell each other everything and you shouldn't have to explain because I should KNOW! God Brax, I felt myself falling in love with you, after everything we've been through I thought you wouldn't keep something like this, guess I was wrong right, YOU HAVE A FUCKING CHILD WITH A WOMAN WHO I'M GUESSING IS STILL MADLY INLOVE WITH YOU, HOW DO I KNOW YOU DONT FEEL THE SAME WAY! HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOU WON'T LEAVE ME.? She said after her tone finally softened and she broke down in tears, that was the first time today that I finally saw how much Rachel's visit had hurt her

''Rickie please''

''Brax, I can't Im sorry, you're stupid ex girlfriend and her daughter ruined our romantic picnic, and you failed to tell me that either of these two people even existed, I just don't know If I can trust you''

''Don't do this baby, I love you, wait until tomorrow when things have settled down and we will talk again later okay, once you understand everything then you can make a decision about our relationship, but not until you've heard my side of the story''

''Ok, umm yeah Ok'' she said nervously

I continued the drive back to my place

''Uhh, Brax, would you mind,umm, dropping me back to my place, please''

''Sure, are you sure your ok''

Rickie nodded her heading smiling faintly before returning her view to the front

''You looked stunning today''

She dismissed my comment

''Here we are, do you want me to walk you to the door''

''No! Thanks, I'll be fine, Goodnight Brax''

I attempted to give her a hug, but she pushed me away

''I'm sorry babe, but I promise you, I'll fix this

Rickie's POV

After Brax had finally left, I broke down in tears, after all the stuff I went through with my family and Tim, I really was falling inlove with brax, but he might just turn out the same as all the other pricks, no suprises than. I got changed into my silk pjs and ran straight to the freezer to pick out the largest unhealthiest tub of ice cream I could find. I finally settled for triple choc fudge laden with topping, smarties, mars bars and wafer biscuits. I was in need of serious consoling. I cuddled up to my pillow whilst watching some stupid, soppy, romantic movie of Tv trying to forget about Brax and today's events.

Brax's POV

Right I thought Rickie was by far the best thing to ever happen to me since Charlie and I have to fight for her. Who am I kidding, I am inlove with this woman, something which I didn't think would ever happen. I was going to fight for Rick and I. I knew that I didn't do anything wrong Jake and his whore of a wife manipulated me, and I had to prove that to Rickie. I grabbed my keys, switched off the light and began the drive to her house. Call me crazy, but I couldn't sleep until she knew the truth.

Rickie's POV

I was half way through my tub when there was a knock at the door, I really wasn't in the mood for anyones company but decided it may be important and went to open it. As soon as I realised it was Brax, I tried my best to slam the door shut, but his foot stood in the opening.

''Brax, what do you want''

''The chance to explain, please Rickie

''I told you I didn't want to see you, Now just leave''

''Come on babe, giving me a chance''

''I also told you not to call me that''

'' Look, today was perfect and'' I was quick to interrupt him

''Yes, brax maybe it was perfect, until, until, I couldn't get the rest of my sentence out, breaking down into tears, I ran straight into my bedroom , slamming the door shut.

Brax's POV

Oh boy, this was going to be alot harder than I first thought, deciding that I wasn't going to give up I followed her upstairs to her room and banged repetitively on her door.

''Alright Sharpester, I loveyou, plain and simple, I am completely, totally, head over heels inlove with you, I am not leaving this god dam fucking house until you let me explain everything, Now if you dont bloody let me in, I am going to kick down this freaking door and let myself in.

Will this be the beginning of the end for Brax and Ricky and what does Racheal want with Brax


End file.
